


Running

by SpaceBird_Ozzy



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: AU TIME, Angst- let me just write angst-, Minor Self Harm, Minor panic attack, Plz read description, Slight mention of animal ab se, This is just kinda Venting, platonic fluff, very small though and is caused by kids who don’t understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBird_Ozzy/pseuds/SpaceBird_Ozzy
Summary: Nano has a run in with some bully kids who don’t understand what Ab*se is at their age and proceeds to have a failed flash back to try and remember stuff.It doesn’t go well..
Relationships: Nano and Dusk (Ocs)
Series: Short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010433





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> These characters aren’t usually animals, Dusk is usually a Indom (And beings to my friend Kyle on Amino)  
> Nano is usually a Velociraptor Anthirrhopus (JP/JW Velociraptor)

Running.

That's all Nano knew what to do. Run. Run from the car that wasn’t moving, run from that kid who didn’t even see she was there, run from other cats, run from dogs, run. Run. Run. Run. 

No one wanted a pissy cat with huge scars.. Matted fur, foul temper, gross scars, and weird eyes. That was a recipe for an unwanted cat in this neighborhood. So, it was left to the kids to decide whether they tried to be nice to Nano; get clawed, or chase her away. That’s what was happening now. 

Two boys chased the grey and black striped cat and threw a bunch of rocks they got from their parent’s gardens. Normally she was a fast cat, but the first hit they got on her happened to be her terribly scarred up leg, it hurt to run. Really badly.. See if the kids cared though. Nano wasn't gonna risk the road either, she’s seen what those vehicles could do to cats..

Nano would quickly scuttle left and under a slightly tilting fence post, the female cat slowed to rest, panting, with the sound of wood creaking she took that as her cue of ‘They’re still after me’ line of thoughts. Painfully, she continued into a close by dog house to lay down in.

“Here kitty kitty…~” They kids had tried to call for her, like that would work at all.. Though it would be cut short as the sounds of loud barking then the kids yelling and leaving made Nano sigh. 

“Nanio, you can come out.. They left.” The voice was soft, when suddenly a brown dog with tan spots and a bit darker tan belly, looked into the dog house right at Nano, the cat usually would get defensive but she knew this dog. Dusk.

“You’ve known me for three years now.. At least say my actual name and not “Naino”?..” That was true, they had known each other for a good three years now, she wasn’t sure why Dusk usually refused to say her name normally for some reason. “Plus i don't wanna.. Leg hurts, they hit it, been running on it since.” Nano sprawled out a bit, shaking, Dusk was quiet for a small second before she heard him crawling into the dog house with her. “Hey.. Wait. Dusk stop. NO!”

Dusk had instantly laid down, his head setting itself right on Nano’s side, not enough to squish her, but enough to keep her in place as Nano tried to squirm away while hissing to no avail. Eventually the struggle stopped as Nano gave up and resorted to small sobs along with her shaking. This was exactly what happened the first time they met.

When Nano was very much younger, three weeks old, she remembers little, so much was repressed but it was just like today, running. Running away from home mostly though, shelters came for her family, her sister, brother, and mom and dad. Nano got away but Nano had no clue if her family did. Her leg got horribly scratched up.. How didn’t it get infected? Hell if she knew.. How did she survive? 

…..

How DID she survive..?

…

Too repressed.. She could remember Dusk was there, he took her to this same doghouse? He had to.. No.. yes..? … Did she pass out after she was brought into the doghouse?

She couldn’t remember.. She couldn’t remember... She. couldn’t. Remember. She.. couldn’t.. Remember….

Apparently she had been doing something, supposedly clawing at her head, because her head was in pain, Dusk’s paw was lightly on her head and her claws dug into his paw as it was in the way, another thing was that the dog had been trying to talk to her as his voice physically faded back as reality slowly set back into fruition.

“-no. Nano please calm down, take some breaths please.. And maybe stop stabbing my paw? The Evergreen’s would probably think that I had left the lawn..” … 

She was too distracted to realize that Dusk said her normal name. Her paw slowly relaxed as she breathed slowly, she pulled it away with a bit of a cringed look. “Sorry..” It didn’t take long though for Dusk to remove his paw from Nano’s head, followed up by a lick from Dusk, the gray fur was left standing upwards, spikey. The grey cat let out an extended disapproving meow but stopped when Dusk’s tail quietly thumped on the floor as he spoke again finally. “I feel like you would like my family.. The Evergreen’s are sweet and I'm sure they would love you.. So. How about it?”

The three year old cat went silent for a bit, she slowly pushed herself against the brown dog, shoving her small muzzle into the curly fur with a small mumble.

“Maybe later..”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit did the story slowly derail a bit  
> I got a headache trying to finish this and now I’m tired with a headache, possibly a migraine.


End file.
